Demigods?
by Denim Jeans
Summary: Ally told the PJO gang about the Cahills and Vespers. Has she told the 39 Clues gang about the demigods? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ally POV

"Hello?" I called out. Nobody. I flicked on the lights and tiptoed to the monitor. I started humming a random beat and prayed to Hermes nobody would find me. I looked at the walls, and on was a HUGE 'V'.

"Oh Slimy Lucians! Who cares about the Vespers?" I whispered while tapping the keyboard rapidly. I felt my phone vibrate in my coat pocket. I continued humming as I put the hard drive in. A flash of red snapped me back into reality. A loud alarm went off. About 15 ninjas, or as it seemed, hopped into the room, and I looked around. Bingo! I thought, running towards it and letting the glass scar my skin. Wait!

"I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" I screeched and try to climb back into the window. Too late.

Amy POV

My phone went off and I dived for it.

"Amy! *slosh* The Water! Vespers!" Then the line went dead. I thought some pretty un-Madrigal thoughts as the phone slipped out of my hands. I rushed to Dan's room. He was watching T.V. and was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"They've planned something big!" I said, slipping into his room. He raised his eyebrow. I facepalmed and he sighed.

Annabeth POV

"I'm sorry Annabeth! I-" the Iris message got cut off. I tried again. Nothing. I tried again. Nothing again. I gasped and picked her dog tag necklace. It had a yellow dragon and in black bold letters it said: Allyson Cahill.

**Hey everyone! FIRST FANFIC! I will update not very often. I'll see what I can do!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Okay 2nd chapter! YAY! Man I have too much free time… ha ha oh well. Also,

Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES, OR PERCY JACKSON! My stories will probably be short. *

Amy POV

Ally walked in the house, soaking wet. I clambered down the stairs to greet her and gave her a towel. She seemed irritated, and stomped to the kitchen. I caught her as she was getting the jar of peanut butter and spoon.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"What are they planning to do?" I replied, and she pulled a hard drive out and tossed it to me. I then walked to the attic and plugged in the hard drive. I searched through the files, and what I found, made me fall to my knees. I begged it not to be real, because if they achieved this plan, they would be unstoppable, well at least, that's what my brain told me. But just from my normal self, I didn't understand what it meant, but this was the Message:

Destroy the gods. While at it, destroy the Cahill's too.

Annabeth POV

I didn't get my regular Iris message from Ally again, which sort of terrified me, because to think she was killed by Vespers made me shudder.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked. I sighed and replied.

"Ally is alone with the Vespers, and-"

"There is Amy and Dan."

"Yes, yes I know but still." Percy sighed and closed his eyes. He then walked back to the Poseidon cabin. I then shrugged, and then walked off to figure out what to do. Ally's familiar face popped up in a mist.

"Annabeth! They found out! W-what should I tell them?" I stared at Ally and said nothing because, I was terrified.

*Wasn't that amazing? LOL no. But anyways some of you dear readers maybe be in for a surprise! Anyways, sorry for short chapters! *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Im here to update! I OWN NOTHING**

****Ally POV

"I want to meet this _Annabeth_." Amy stressed the word as if it was some ugly beast. "And I want to talk to her person." I thought for a second, then picked up the phone and dialed Annabeth's number, because she has a secret phone.

"Annabeth Chase, how may I help you?" She asked in her most solemn tone.

"Annabeth! It's Ally, I need you to meet me, maybe, Central Park? Thanks! Bye!" I hung up. "There, happy?" I asked Amy. She had a amused look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"TELL ME!"

"Nope."

"Grrrrrrr..."

Amy walked to her room and shut the door, while Dan was waving a cardboard sword around. "HIYA! TAKE THAT SALADIN!"

"Mrrrrp?" came the cute reply.

"Act like you're hurt!"

Annabeth POV

I took a pegasus out of the stables and into the atmosphere. I circled Central Park until I saw Ally come into view. I lowered the pegasus towards some forest. Ally looked like she was trying to stall Amy. I jumped off and the creature flew off into the air. The dagger I had was in my pocket nearby. I was about to come out, when I heard and saw it:

A Hellhound going toward Amy and Ally


	4. Chapter 4

**OLA! School start back up again. *Crap! More HOMEWORK!* and I MUST thank BookWorm4life12(Is that right?) for an 'AMAZING' idea! Thanks chica! Our plan will happen, oh, maybe in the next chapter or so. so yep. I gotta get through this one.**

Annabeth POV

Ally's black curly hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her violet eyes filled with worry for Amy. She wore some cargo pants and a purple shirt, which made me shudder. She pressed her watch and out came her sword. I run out to help her, but the hellhound knocked her down. I ran to help her, when the hellhound turned into dust. There was Amy, the sword she had in her hands, raised in the air. Her eyes full of anger. She had a huge grin on her face. Ally stood up. She scratched the back of head and said:

"Um, Subway anyone?"

-LATER AFTER SUBWAY-

Amy POV

I can't believe what I just did. And yet, I'm angry. Why had Ally kept this from me, maybe because it's just as dangerous as us Cahills, and she is one...

"Hey Annabeth, I'm coming back to camp, I just gotta stop at my house to pack." Ally said. Annabeth nodded, and turned back to the car. I walked with Ally across the street to her **HUGE** house. I know understood why her house was big. After we walked inside, she headed up the stairs. I followed, but slower. The room was filled with aromas. Was it, rose? No no, it was Chanel. Ally turned to me and smiled.

-After packing-

Ally POV

Amy and Annabeth helped me pack. After, I jumped into the front seat while Annabeth took the back. Amy said goodbye and I drove away. Instanly, Annabeth crashed out. I pulled out of the street and into the highway. I almost crashed into a car. One car was going slow I had to scream out the window:

"MY GRANDMA CAN DRIVE BETTER!" I then pulled next to the car. It _was_ my grandma. I quickly drove away.

-AN LONG 2 HOURS LATOR...-

I ran past the Big House and to the Aphrodite cabin and to my bunk. I replaced my pillow with the one I use a lot. I something slither. I lifted the sheets, and there were snakes.

"DREW!" I knew were she is. I run to the lakes, with the snakes in a box. Drew was laughing with my sisters. I stomped up to her and,

**SLAP! I hit her as hard as I could.**

Then I dumped the box of snakes on her. That felt _good._


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hello! i will not be updating as often. We had a lockdown today at school. A woman got shot and it was in the neighborhood next door(GET IT!) so I guess this neighborhood is not safe? Annnd theeenn, my flute kind of broke today in band, but the sub fixed it. Also, I'm going to Germany in April. With my grandparents, and visiting my cousins. So yep! I want to update, but I have to work on other things, and also, co-authoring with someone. You'll find out in time ;) Again I'M SO SORRY! I WOULD LOVE TO UPDATE! But I'm co-authoring and we are working on characters and the plot. I'll update with an Authors Note to say I'm BAAAACCCK! Oh yeah, I may have my trusty friends update for me. **

**-Denim Jeans-**


End file.
